


Product of Pain [A Short Story Collection]

by BlackHawk323



Category: Product of Pain
Genre: Multi, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk323/pseuds/BlackHawk323
Summary: A series of shorts set in the Product of Pain universe.





	

_“Ire…” “...up…”_

_“Wa… Ire...”_

“Wake up, Ire!”

A shout pierced through her hazed mind as she snapped her head up, her eyes widening as she raised her arms to defend herself in vain as a large metallic foot came to stomp her down. Only it never came, locked in place with a strange, dark blue energy as the crimson-haired girl turned to the only male in her companionship. His dark eyes were narrowed in concentration, his jaw no more then a hard line as he struggled to contain the beast.

“Get your ass in gear, Ire!” Adam shouted, coils of dark blue wrapped around his hands as he held them crossed over his shoulders. Ire could see where the tendrils dug into the young man’s hands, thin lines of red trickling down through small cuts where the force had torn his skin open. His black trench coat was tattered, and there were a few discolored spots here and there where it had been stained over the last few months. Ire could still see the hole in the right shoulder where Adam had been shot not a few weeks before.

“Are you even listening to us?!” a feminine voice shouted from behind Ire, and she glanced back to see a pair of dark pink eyes glaring at her from beneath a fringe of hair in a far lighter shade of the same color. In each of her hands the girl held a small gun, only about the size of an Uzi at most, of a bright luminescent pink with purple and green accents along the frame. She was wearing a tank top that only reached to her midriff, and Ire could see the strap of a purple bra looping over the girl’s right shoulder, vainly attempting to draw attention away from the barely mid-thigh black skirt the girl wore coupled with her trademark black knee-high heeled boots. A half-finished cigarette lay caught in the right corner of the girl’s mouth as she spoke again.

“Well? Are you gonna just lay there or are you going to deal with this dickbag?”

Ire blinked, and the entire last thirty minutes’ worth of time came rushing back to the forefront of her memory. They were in an abandoned Rieka Corporation lab, maybe five hundred feet below sea level, fighting a huge robot they had “accidentally” reactivated while digging around for any information on the Reika Corp. CEO himself: Tyrus Rei.

“Tch. Yea, yea. Just give me a fucking minute,” Ire cursed under her breath as she flipped around and landed on her back just beneath the mech’s foot.

“Are you fucking insane, Ire?!” Adam shouted. Of course her ex thought she was bat-shit crazy. Admittedly he wasn’t wrong, but at least this time she had some sort of clue on what she was trying to do. 

“Adam, shut the hell up before I shove one of your precious tendrils up your ass,” Ire snarled at the boy, slamming her palms together with a loud clap as the whites of her eyes turned black. She could feel her canines elongating as she grew her hands apart slowly, crimson energy crackling between them as a black ball formed where the connection had began.

“Hey Robo-Bitch. Step on this.” Ire smirked as Adam shouted in pain, the crimson devil bringing her hands back together sharply and detonating the orb in her hands. The explosion rocked the ground beneath them, covering the area in thick smoke as Peri coughed. Adam would have, had he not been cursing profusely due to the wounds on his hands.

“Sweet mother of hell, first the robot, and now Ire blows herself up.”

“Calm your shit, jockstrap,” Ire said, emerging out of the smoke in front of Adam to promptly backhand him with a rather satisfying smack. A look of shock crossed the boy’s face briefly as the action registered, and he spared a moment to send a killing glare to his ex-girlfriend for a moment before seeming to think better about the fight he was potentially beginning to pursue.

“Geez, can we go anywhere without you two being all over one another?” Peri’s voice pierced the smoke as she emerged into view, giggling slightly at the looks the pair were giving her as she tilted her head towards the crater left by Ire’s little stunt. It was only about five feet away, and with their hearing returning to full they were able to hear the low grind of machinery attempting to continue working.

“That blast should’ve turned it into shrapnel,” Ire remarked.

“Figuratively or literally?” Adam responded.

“Literally. I was trying to see what it would take to kill you.”

“Ha ha, very funny Queen Bitch.”

“Thanks for the compliment, Snuffles.”

Peri rolled her eyes at the bickering of her companions as she began to reload her guns, empty magazines clattering to the ground as a single elongated green rectangle regarded her from across the room. The diva turned her head to the right slightly and caught sight of the crumpled remains of what was formerly the construct’s right leg. It was shattered in multiple places, and it gave her reason to pause and think about how the mech could’ve survived such an explosion when its disembodied right leg was in such horrible condition. Something wasn’t exactly right here, but Peri couldn’t exactly place what it was. Not that she had much time to think about it once Ire followed her gaze back to the robot as it attempted to get back up.

Ire growled in fury as the robot came to its previous height, the truth behind the feat still hidden in the smoke that clouded the room. It was far darker then it had been before, so the glow of crimson emanating from Ire was becoming increasingly easy to spot.

Peri cursed under her breath in perfect sync with Adam. The last five years by Ire’s side had taught them both that she wasn’t going to stop until the trashed the mech completely, probably while she burned vulgarities into the metalworked frame of the behemoth between explosions.

“C’mon ya pile of fucking scrap. I’ve got some rage I’ve just been _itching_ to let loose.”

The threat echoed across the room, and the green rectangle focused on Ire for a moment or two before the colored display flickered and changed color to red.

“Well, that’s new,” Adam remarked.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Ire responded.

Peri replied with a giggle.

  


“Ire! What the fucking hell did you do?!”

“I don’t fucking know, ask Peri!”

“What? Don’t ask me! Adam’s the one who's supposed to know the red button was bad to press!”

Frantic footsteps thundered through the underground complex as the heavy crash of metal chased after them, shaking the ground beneath their feet as they raced to get back to where they had entered. The structure was deteriorating beneath them, endless hallways and the smell of decay greeted them at every turn, punctuated by the steady slam of the metal monster pursuing them.

Adam and Peri knew Ire was getting tired of running, they could see it in her eyes, hear it in the way she ran. Each step was punctuated with a surge of crimson energy pulsing beneath her, growing in visibility with each passing moment. 

_Shit… this isn’t good. At this rate…_ Peri thought to herself, biting her bottom lip as she slowly drew her weapons from their sheaths while casting a look to Adam.

A silent countdown ticked off between them as the pressure in the room built, signalling Ire’s growing irritation.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

In an instant, the world seemed to freeze. Ire’s footsteps stopped, and Peri and Adam turned themselves around instantly after with their respective weapons drawn. Not that they would really need them though, not with how pissed Ire was at this particular moment.

“Alright, fuckface. I’ve fucking **had it with you.** So why don’t you do me a **fucking FAVOR** ,” Ire growled, her voice rising in volume as crimson energies began to swirl around her form violently. The faint image of demonic wings sprouting from her back formed in the mists, and her hands crackled with malevolent energy.

Ire. A Product who fed off of her own negative emotions in order to bolster her power. A Product who grew stronger and stronger with each life that was lost in her vicinity. She was a true biological weapon, a true war machine. And not even Peri had seen the extent of the girl’s power.

The corridor darkened as the construct grew closer, and Ire could be seen slowly turning into what could only be described as a demon, an agent of whatever Hell existed beneath the earth. When she spoke, it was as though the fury of ten thousand souls spoke with her, and her whole body seemed to radiate with rage. It took most of Peri’s willpower to not haul off and beat the hell out of Adam.

**“It’s time I stopped playing this damned game of yours. _Shrikar Ventari Sholan,_ ” **

In the following instant, the corridor flooded with crimson energy, the screech of twisting metal mingling with the screams of those who had died by Ire’s wrath. Moments passed with Peri and Adam huddled inside a forcefield the boy had conjured up a mere second before the ability had been cast, and the two of them remained there for even a few moments after the corridor had returned to normal.

The sound of a lighter being used was what finally drew Peri and Adam out from under their cover, and the smell of cigarette smoke filled the air as Ire turned and began to walk further down the corridor.

“Keep up, I’m not gonna bother stopping until we get out of this damned hellhole.”

Adam and Peri exchanged glances for but a moment before following after, hoping to themselves that they wouldn’t be stuck down there much longer.


End file.
